


Bedwetter

by RamMeSchlatt



Category: Lunch Club, SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Bladder Control, Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Forced, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wetting, ddlb, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamMeSchlatt/pseuds/RamMeSchlatt
Summary: Ted Nivison x Male readerBeen feeling really torny lately so I thought I'd write a fic based on a true experience I had (with myself, not Ted sadly) x
Relationships: Ted Nivison/Reader, Ted Nivison/You
Kudos: 50





	Bedwetter

I was laying there with my boyfriend, Ted, for so long that I started to need to pee. As I tried to get up to leave, he grabbed my arm and forced me back onto the bed beside him.

"Where do you think you're going, little one?" He asked softly, lips smiling at me.

"I need to go to the toilet really badly," I replied.

"How badly?" He asked with a smirk.

He slipped his big hand under my t-shirt and began rubbing my fuzzy belly. Somehow I had a feeling I knew where this was going...

"Does baby boy need to pee?" He teased.

"Y-yes I do..." I replied shyly, beginning to blush.

He kissed my cheek and spoke in a hushed tone,

"Go ahead, let yourself go. Be daddy's little piss baby."

I immediately squirmed around in response to those words, feeling my bladder ache and my dick harden. Oh my god, he was really going to make me piss the bed.

He pressed his hand firmly against my bladder, causing me to moan and blush bright red. With his other arm he cradled me and stroked my hair, watching my face to make sure I was feeling good. He had a big grin on his face and an even bigger tent in his boxers, clearly enjoying embarrassing me like this. He knew how submissive I was and he knew about my piss kink and my god was he gonna abuse it.

I began to breathe heavily and let out little moans whenever he would apply more pressure onto my full bladder.

"You're gonna pee for me," he commanded, "Just let go."

"Aaaahh~ nooo-" was all I could say as I let my desperation get to me, my boxers and shorts becoming drenched in the hot yellow liquid. I closed my eyes as I heard it dripping off of the bed sheets onto the floor, earning a pleased hum from Ted who had begun touching my little cock as my reward.

"What a good boy! My silly little piss boy," he cooed at me, stroking my hair and my cock.

"Th-thank you daddy!" I moaned out. But daddy wasn't satisfied. He wanted to push me to my limits and see me be as dirty as I could possibly be.

Ted peeled my piss-soaked shorts off of my trembling thighs and lifted them up to my face.

"Here baby boy," he said as he smothered my face with my own dirty laundry.

He held the wet shorts against my nose and mouth, forcing me to inhale the smell and taste of my piss. With his other hand he continued to jack off my pathetic cock for me, using my own piss as lubrication.

"Go on slut, cum for me. Cum from being such a dirty little boy!" He spoke at me loudly, biting and kissing my neck afterwards.

There I was, wriggling and writhing around in my piss drenched sheets, feeling the wet fabric all over my body whilst my daddy played with my boy parts. Alongside the strong smell and taste of my shorts, it was enough to send me over the edge at mach speeds.

I let out many needy moans and breaths, jerking my hips frantically as I came hard on Ted's hand.

I felt so dirty and naughty having just came from being forced to inhale and taste my own urine. And I loved every second of it.

"Good boy. I love you so much," he grumbled at me, still horny but trying to be affectionate.

"I love you too daddy~" I said, as I looked down to his still-erect bulge.

A small wet spot had formed on his boxers where the tip of his dick was. I wanted to lick it all up~

-

_**To be continued...?** _


End file.
